


Popsicle

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Summary: 這是個有點惡搞的開車過程，請放寬心胸閱讀。白居易或《琵琶行》喜好者請慎入。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> 這是個有點惡搞的開車過程，請放寬心胸閱讀。  
> 白居易或《琵琶行》喜好者請慎入。

剛踏入家門的Elsa，萎靡地將外套脫下掛好、包包扔到一旁地上後，一股腦摔進了沒人那側的沙發上。  
縮在沙發另一側的Anna，速速起身用衛生紙把垃圾包好、再用濕紙巾將手擦乾淨後，拍了拍Elsa那顆燃燒過度的腦袋。  
「歡迎回家，會議馬拉松辛苦妳了，Elsa。」  
「我回來了，Anna......嗚......」

從一早進公司開始、直到踏出公司前，持續和不同企劃與合作公司進行線上會議的Elsa覺得自己快要虛脫了。  
雖然靠著心裡想著「這一切都是為了接下來的連續休假」硬撐下來，但好不容易到家之後，Elsa的身心靈、精氣神都已經到達了極限。  
「妳還好嗎？要不要我幫妳準備些什麼？Coffee？ Tea？ Or me？」  
這台詞老套到連Anna自己講到最後都忍不住笑了出來。  
但她沒料到，Elsa聽聞後用最後的力氣延著沙發爬向了自己，整個人賴了上來。

Elsa將臉向下埋在Anna胸前，Anna看不清Elsa的表情，但她的確感受到她用雙頰蹭著自己的胸部，雙手則是不安份的從衣服下擺闖入後，緩慢的向上進攻。  
「我以為妳很累了？」  
「所以才需要好好充電一下。」  
「這方法...嘶...不會太...哈...唔...激烈嗎？」  
「所以才能快充。」

Elsa唰地將Anna的外衣往上推，意外的發現裡面並無其他遮蔽物。  
面帶微笑的俯身，用舌尖與指尖對眼前的美景左右開弓。  
無論是雙唇所到之地，或是手掌撫摸之處，都靈巧地輕攏慢撚抹復挑。

Anna咬著下唇隱忍著不願出聲，Elsa見狀輕笑著改為上下其手。  
左手在熟悉的地盤上肆意撒野，落下點點急雨般的挑逗，雙唇則湊上耳畔對她私語：「不要忍，我想聽。」  
在觸覺與聽覺的雙重刺激下，Anna軟糯黏膩的嚶嚶聲從齒縫中洩漏出來。  
Elsa憐惜地舔舐著倔強的小嘴，「不要咬，妳受傷，我會心疼。」  
「是誰害的啊。」Anna無力地嬌嗔抗議道。  
Elsa以舌撬開貝齒，讓Anna再無心思隱藏，任由Elsa予取予求。

Anna露珠般輕盈的聲音敲打在Elsa心中最柔軟的一塊。  
彷彿得到鼓勵與催促的Elsa，錯雜著各式的手法，用絳脣與柔荑奏出了世上最絕妙的樂音。  
流轉的音符環繞在Elsa耳邊迴響，但急速堆疊的快感讓Anna的嗚咽無處可去，最終已無法發出任何聲響。

到達頂峰之時，她們同時發出清切高亢的嘆息。

「Anna......妳是不是......偷吃......我的冰棒？」  
Elsa仍處在氣喘吁吁的狀態，但她依舊沒能忍住破壞氣氛的疑問。  
「嗯？什麼？」  
還沒回過神的Anna試圖跟上Elsa的思路。

「妳...是不是...」Elsa抬起上身，讓兩人得以面對面對質。「把我昨天特地買的冰棒吃掉，還滴到衣服上了？」  
「......妳怎麼會知道？」Anna第一次體驗到如此快速的從心動切換到心虛的衝擊。

「妳的右胸舔起來甜甜的。」  
Elsa舔了舔嘴角，一副意猶未盡的模樣。  
「......我馬上出門幫妳買冰棒回來。」  
Anna試圖將衣服穿回原貌，但被Elsa一手擋下。

「不用買了。」Elsa雙眼直勾勾的看著Anna，緩緩低下頭，舌尖在她的右胸上轉悠。「妳比冰棒美味多了，一枝冰棒的代價，我會百倍討回的。」

愉悅歡快的連續休假就此揭開序幕。  
而Anna生平第一次如此後悔偷吃Elsa的食物。

**Author's Note:**

> 引用要附出處，但是我覺得不太妙。  
> 白居易如果現在站在我身後，我猜他會很火大。
> 
> 輕攏慢捻抹復挑，初為霓裳後六么。  
> 大絃嘈嘈如急雨，小絃切切如私語。  
> 嘈嘈切切錯雜彈，大珠小珠落玉盤。  
> 間關鶯語花底滑，幽咽泉流水下灘。  
> 水泉冷澀絃凝絕，凝絕不通聲暫歇。  
> 別有幽愁闇恨生，此時無聲勝有聲。  
> 銀瓶乍破水漿迸，鐵騎突出刀槍鳴。  
> 曲終收撥當心畫，四絃一聲如裂帛。
> 
> 另，我相信「間關鶯語花底滑，幽咽泉流水下灘。」這句的意象已經清晰到一切盡在不言中了。(誤)


End file.
